


to never say your name

by lostinthefire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again and again they find one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to never say your name

When she smiles it's because she knows the secrets of the universe.

Or maybe she doesn't, maybe she just wants you to think that way.

Her face looks familiar, like someone off the television but you can't be sure, not at first. Then you look a little harder, watch a little more closely and you remember who she had been.

You wonder if she's still that woman inside, that politician's wife, that murderer, that woman who wanted more.

Or maybe she didn't, maybe you're making assumptions.

But she looks like she wants more, at least in this moment. She reminds you of a queen who'd been shoved off her throne and, despite yourself, it's a sight you can't look at for very long.

~~

She lets herself swim in the crowd of people, her body moving with the masses, her mind on other things. She's waiting for something, always waiting, always hoping.

She's keeping an eye out for a rope, a ladder to pull herself back up from how far she'd fallen.

Or that's what she looks like, it's what she needs the world to believe.

And she smiles at the passers by, both those who recognize her and those who don't. She wears a sad, wistful smile and they look at her with pity or sometimes annoyance. She doesn't mind, she's gotten quite good at playing roles and this was just a part of it.

She catches a man's eye and smiles just for him, something a little less casual she calls out to him, beckoning that he come closer and she wonders, her mind so curious, if he'll actually come to her.

~~

You're amused but you're not sure why. This woman, this fallen queen wants your attention and for a split second you consider ignoring her, consider walking away but something keeps you from doing so. You assume it's guilt, this feeling in the pit of your stomach that says you're just the last in a long line of men who've turned her away and you don't want to be that.

So you come closer, you even say hello

She's beautiful up close, beautiful in a way you'd not noticed from far away or when she was on telly. You want to reach out, to touch her and you do, one hand resting against her shoulder, fingers lightly tapping a four beat rhythm.

She smiles again, that same knowing smile and you wonder, just for a moment, how much of the universe she's really seen.

~~

He says hello and it's not a purr, not a seduction, it's just a greeting.

She can't decide if this is a disappointment or a kick start to curiosity.

He reaches out to her, his hand putting a comfortable weight against her shoulder and a familiar beat against her bones, and for half a moment she loses control, forgets what she's supposed to be doing and hitches her breath. Later she would look back on the moment and point it out as a flaw, a sign of a bad actress but in the moment she found herself waiting for something, waiting for him to say her name and call her his.

He doesn't though, only retracts his hand and apologizes because he had no idea what he was planning to do.

It's awkward, the entire thing is awkward and she wonders if he feels like he doesn't fit, if he feels that his skin is too small and this street too crowded.

It's how she feels.

~~

You haven't told her your name.

You realize this after you've gone up the stairs and into her flat but before she's finished undoing your belt. You haven't told her your name and she's not mentioned hers, even though you already know it.

You wonder, as her fingers run over you, if she still uses Saxon or if she went back to her maiden name.

You consider asking but your back is against a wall and it's not her fingers stroking your cock anymore and you decide that maybe names don't matter, maybe she doesn't want them to.

~~

She can feel him stop thinking.

Maybe she's imagining it, maybe it's been far too long since she's had to know what a man is thinking but she knows when his mind stops wandering and she takes more satisfaction in it than she really ought to.

She thinks about asking his name but it's only for about half a second, maybe even less. One of his hands falls into her hair and he moans, a noise that she suspects would have been a name if he had anything to call her.

~~

You wake up at sunrise.

It's a habit for you, waking up this early. You get up in the morning and go walking, taking in the city before everything starts to properly stir.

She's asleep next to you, or so you think. She may not be, she could be waiting for you to get up and leave. That's what you're supposed to do in these situations, isn't it? Try and make a quiet exit before any embarrassment can be had?

But you don't want to leave and you've never been the sort of man that lets himself be pressed into something you don't want to do, so instead you rest a hand against her hip and get comfortable once more, your fingers lightly drumming as you settle in.

~~

His hand against her makes her smile, the kind that makes you think she's seen the universe or mabe, just maybe, she knows a secret. Collapse


End file.
